When the Day Ends
by somafan23
Summary: After coming home one night, Maka spots a monster thinkamajig in her kitchen, being without a weapon, she calls Soul to come to her rescue. He saves her, but then they fight. Soul makes a joke about moving in with her, but he wasn't kidding, was he? SoxMa


**-Okay, this is my first fanfiction- Haha. I have always been a SoxMa fan. (SoulxMaka Souleater) and well, after reading so many wonderful fanfictions, decided to designate an account here. There may be others- from anime you have most likely watched. So unfortunately for you, I will proceed to let my imagination run wild.**

**-Somafan23 =3**

It was a dark night, the moon bleeding away as Maka headed back to her apartment building. She had just gotten off the phone with her father, apparently being bugged after making a big fuss about how much of a womanizer her father was. So not. As the door into her home was creaked open, she heard a noise in the kitchen. _"Oh, It's probably just Blair, back to find the leftovers from her stay here a while ago." _As the lights flickered on, she stopped dead in her tracks. Either Blair had grown 5 feet taller, or something with sharp teeth and long dark fur had broken into her home. She immediately started for the restroom, grabbing a phone from the living room on the way. She started dialing her friend Soul's number, hoping to get an answer. "Yo, Soul here. What's up?" "Soul! She whisper-yelled into the phone. I need you to get over here quick- someone- no, something- has gotten into my house! I need help ASAP!" "Be right over!" Before she hung up, she heard Soul asking himself if it was even possible to cook an omelet. Almost laughing, she remembered the situation she was in. She set the phone down next to her, taking a deep breath. _"Everything's going to be okay. Soul is a weapon, he can handle whatever it is in my kitchen- oh my beloved kitchen."_ She sat there in the corner, waiting for help to arrive.

Soul dashed up the stairs, almost tripping over his own heels. After receiving that call from Maka, he had forgotten to put his shoes on before he left. All he knew was that Maka was in danger, and that all of their other friends went on vacation- where, you might ask? Who really knows- but that wasn't important. After bursting in, exhausted, he turned his arms into parts of his scythe form. He spotted the monster inside the kitchen- it was slowly creeping towards the bathroom. For some reason, he knew Maka was hiding in there. He dashed there first, and the monster quickened its pace. Soul angrily lashed out, aiming for the beast's neck. The beast saw it coming, and blocked using his arm. Soul used his other hand to break it's block position, and was forced out the other direction.

Maka silently prayed that Soul was fighting the monster. After some decision making, she stepped out of her hiding spot. She saw the monster, breathing heavily, on the ground. She looked around for Soul, and found him catching his breath on the far side of the room. She ran over to him, and by the looks of it, he was about to finish the monster off. He took another step forward. "This, is for trying to hurt Maka." He took one final slice down the middle, and the body vanished, leaving a green/red orb behind. He ate the Soul, taking in all of it precariously. "So, how are we going to fix the damage in here?" Soul asked. "Well, for one, you're helping me." Maka replied. Soul shivered at the thought of touching all those dusty old books. "But I killed the monster, didn't I? I should at least have a thanks of some sort." Maka wondered what he meant by thanks. She started to blush at the thought. "Why are you blushing, Maka? Did I say something exciting? Perhaps I did." He reached over and pulled Maka close. Maka turned burner red, thinking about what just happened. She had picked up a book previously, and gave him a good Maka-Chop. "OW! What was that for?" He said after rubbing the dent it left in his head. "That was for sexually harassing me." Soul's mouth dropped in a look of utter protest. "Are you kidding? You're my fucking meister for death's sake! Maybe I should just live here so you can get used to me touching you!" Soul had gone over the line. That, my friend, was making Maka hide her face after letting out a furious scream. "Well, fine then. I'll just leave." Soul started towards the door when someone grabbed his shirt. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, you're just so frustrating sometimes. I guess if you really meant it….." "Well, then. I will be bringing my stuff over tomorrow!" And with that, he left Maka standing in the doorway.

Maka was groggy from the night before. She had witnessed Soul kill a monster, Hug her, AND tell her he was moving in after all that. She had obviously prepared herself by having a tough time getting to sleep. She heard the doorbell ring, and went to open it. Standing in the doorway- pile of boxes and all-was Soul. She directed him to his room- she had cleared a space previously after her close encounter. The room was averagely sized, with a small bed in the corner. The closet was on the left side, and a storage closet on the right. "Well, this is where you're going to stay. I used magic to shape a door into the wall leading to my bedroom. So if little Soul gets scared…." Maka paused, thinking about her decision to make a door there. "Hey, you think I'm a little runt, don't you?" He tackled her, forcing her down onto the ground. Before realizing it, Soul had jumped on top of Maka. "Can't…. breathe…." Maka faked. Soul nodded slightly. "Before I even think about getting off, I have a question to ask you. Why did you let me move in? Is it because you can't resist me?" He finished with slight excitement in his eyes. Maka had become entranced by those eyes, before answering, had realized the risk she was taking with this guy. "I let you because….. because…. I am scared of what tomorrow will bring. If you're there, there's nothing to fear….." She closed her eyes, taking in everything around her. The room…. The bed…. The lights….. but mostly Soul. He leaned down toward her face, and she reached the height of her contentment. He pressed his lips softly to hers, telling her that his love was endless. It was only after a day that Soul came rushing to save her…. Like a knight, her own guardian. She let her mind rush back to her lifelong memories of Soul. The reasons why she agreed to this…. Were really that he would be there for her all the time, with all kinds new memories to bring. He slowly made his way down her neck, embracing her. That morning was his dream. He never thought she would even allow this, let alone even try it. He was in complete bliss, as was Maka. She wanted this moment to last forever, but the silence ended when Soul made a remark. "I don't want to go too far, I could do something you really wouldn't like." She nodded, realizing he had almost lifted up her pajamas. "Soul…. Have you always cared about me this much?" Maka asked after getting up. "Dummy. Of Course I have!" He replied with a big smile. This was only the beginning of that summer.

**Well then, my first chapter has come to an end. I think I may have come in too quickly with the SoxMa Relationship, but whatever. Its just the way I write!**


End file.
